Sorry, Yoongi is Mine!
by naranari part II
Summary: ini semua ide dari Taehyung. seharusnya Jimin tahu kalau Taehyung itu manusia ajaib! BTS Jimin. Yoongi. Yoonmin/Minyoon.


**SORRY, YOONGI IS MINE!**

.

.

.

.

**Jimin. Yoongi. Boy's Love. Humor. Humor. Romance xD**

**Ficlet/Drabble. Oneshot.**

.

.

.

.

Okay, aku datang lagi membawa cerita baruuuu~ *apasih*

Ini cuma iseng aja nulisnya. Terinspirasi pas belanja disalah satu kpop shop yang menjual t-shirt BTS. Engga ada yang aneh sih dari t-shirt itu, tapi tulisannya itu loh yang bikin mupeng wkwkwk…

Jadilah, karena belum kesampaian beli itu t-shirt, akhirnya aku menulis cerita ini deh. Yuhuu~

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, semua bermula saat liburan musim panas berakhir yang juga merupakan awal dari semester baru. Jimin, sebut saja begitu, merasa begitu bersemangat memasuki awal tahun pelajaran baru. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya libur musim panas tahun ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

Adalah Min Yoongi, senior satu angkatan diatas Jimin yang merupakan senior yang paling disukai olehnya. Yoongi pemuda berusia Sembilan belas tahun yang sudah mencuri perhatian Jimin sejak ia masuk kesekolah lanjutan atas ini. Yoongi pula yang menjadikan Jimin menjadi murid paling rajin masuk sekolah.

Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah tujuan hidupnya, akhir dari pencariannya. Karena melihat Yoongi seakan melihat masa depan. Yoongi masa depan bagi Jimin.

Begitu Jimin menyatakan cintanya pada musim panas lalu, Yoongi ternyata menerimanya. Cuaca terik dan hawa lembab akibat panas dari sinar matahari yang mneyengat menjadi begitu menyejukkan bagi Jimin.

"Yoongi _hyung_, serius mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Jimin yang hingga saat ini masih belum percaya.

"Seriuslah! Kau tidak mau percaya padaku?"

"Eng, bukan begitu _hyung_. Aku hanya…terlalu bahagia."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah, bibirnya membentuk sangat lucu dan matanya menyipit. Sebuah senyuman yang amat manis hingga dada Jimin berdebar karenanya.

"Hyung, aku sungguh sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku juga."

Dan tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan ketika orang yang kau sukai, juga menyukaimu.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memberikan Jimin pandangan mengejek sambil sesekali ia menyomot kentang goreng dihadapannya. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan bingung. Dan si kecil Jungkook hanya asik dengan kentang goreng saja tanpa mau peduli dengan para kakaknya itu.

"Whoa, Jimin kita sungguh beruntung ya!" Hoseok yang pertama kali berbicara. Jimin mendengus dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Apanya yang beruntung _hyung_?" tanya si Taehyung. Jujur saja sejak awal Taehyung memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Hoseok mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau _kuper_ sekali sih."

Taehyung cemberut dikatai _kuper_ oleh kakak kesayangannya. Apa masalahnya jika Taehyung tidak pernah tahu berita, dia kan memang tidak suka bergosip. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hoseok.

"Jimin _hyung_ sudah jadian dengan Yoongi _hyung_." Dan ini si _maknae_ yang menjawab karena Hoseok sedang membujuk Taehyung yang ngambek.

"Benarkah? Whoa, _daebak_!" Taehyung berseru heboh dengan mata berbinar. Pantas saja Hoseok bilang Jimin itu beruntung. Karena memang Jimin sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Yoongi.

Setidaknya Yoongi adalah siswa cerdas yang peringkatnya tidak pernah jauh dari urutan tiga besar. Pernah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Osis dan kapten basket sekolah. Dan yang paling membuat Jimin beruntung adalah, Yoongi pemuda paling manis diseluruh sekolah. Bahkan para gadis iri dengan kemanisan Yoongi.

"Tapi sepertinya Jimin kita harus ekstra sabar dan tidak pecemburu."

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap pada Hoseok, dan yang ditatap sedang melihat kearah depan. Jimin dan yang lain juga menatap kearah yang sama dengan Hoseok. Seketika mata Jimin membulat melihat Yoongi yang berada ditengah lapangan basket.

Tapi bukan Yoongi yang menjadi masalahnya melainkan beberapa gadis—bahkan ada satu pemuda yang sedang mengelilingi Yoongi sambil memberikan kotak-kotak hadiah. Yoongi terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah itu. Bahkan ia memberikan senyum mautnya kepada para penggemarnya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah tertawa terbahak sejak melihat raut muka Jimin yang tidak bisa dibaca. Antara marah, kesal dan juga cemburu. Dan Hoseok sangat senang melihat Jimin yang seperti ini.

"Himnae uri Jimin! Kau pasti merasa sangat tersaingi saat ini."

Jimin menghela napas dengan kesal. Ternyata menjadi pacar seorang bintang sekolah harus kuat mental.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata berita kencannya Yoongi dan Jimin tidak terlalu tersebar luas, buktinya masih ada siswa yang masih menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi. Memang kalau di sekolah Jimin dan Yoongi jarang terlihat karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi mereka akan pulang bersama setelah sekolah dan kalau masih ada waktu mereka akan menyempatkan untuk sedikit berkencan.

Terhitung sudah sebulan Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan selama itu pula Jimin menjadi pria paling sabar didunia. Sering kali Jimin melihat Yoongi yang dikelilingi penggemarnya atau mereka berfoto bersama. Dan saat itu Jimin hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil mengatakan,

"Yang sabar Jimin. Orang sabar disayang pacar."

Bahkan ketika Jimin dan Yoongi sedang menikmati waktu berkualitas mereka, masih saja ada siswa yang berani mengganggunya.

Jimin jadi sangat kesal, karena Yoongi juga sepertinya tidak berusaha untuk tidak meladeni para penggemarnya yang banyak sekali. Tapi jika Jimin marah, punya hak apa dia? Bukan salah Yoongi juga sih kalau pacar manisnya itu punya banyak sekali penggemar.

Karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan batin karena terlalu sering dibuat cemburu oleh penggemar Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin meminta bantuan kepada sahabat baiknya. Hoseok dan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak masuk kedalam hitungan, karena baginya Taehyung hanya teman dan tidak baik. Karena Taehyung itu gila, bukan baik.

"Menurutku, _hyung_ harus mendeklarasikan hubungan kalian didepan para penggemar Yoongi _hyung._ Dengan begitu semuanya akan tahu kalau kalian berpacaran."

Itu saran dari Jungkook. Kadangkala, walau menjadi yang termuda Jungkook memperlihatkan bagian darinya yang dewasa dan bijaksana. Dengan saran seperti ini misalnya.

"Itu terlalu _mainstream_. Aku anti."

Jungkook mencibir dan Hoseok mendengus.

"Hoseok _hyung_ menurut bagaimana?"

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencium Yoongi _hyung_ didepan umum?"

"Kau gila! Ini di sekolah!"

Hoseok mencibir dan Jungkook mendengus.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan langsung menempati kursi diantara Hoseok dan Jimin. Tangannya ia sedekapkan didepan dada dan wajahnya cemberut. Hoseok sangat suka dengan Taehyung versi cemebrut karena ia akan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Oh, jadi kalian seperti ini padaku. Aku tidak diajak ngobrol bareng."

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung. Pantas saja Hoseok sangat menyukai Taehyung. Jimin memukul belakang kepala Taehyung. "Begitu saja ngambek."

"Iyalah! Aku merasa kalian tidak membutuhkanku."

"Aku selalu membutuhkanmu kok." Hoseok tersenyum sangat manis dan membelai rambut Taehyung. Perbuatan Hoseok iitu menciptakan semburat merah dipipi Taehyung. Jimin benar-benar mau muntah sekarang, mulut Hoseok sangat berbisa dalam menggoda.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Jimin _hyung_ pusing karena tidak tahu cara meladeni fans Yoongi _hyung_ yang banyak itu." lagi-lagi yang paling kecil yang menjawab. Kalau sudah ada Taehyung, Hoseok malas sekali mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. "Yeah! _I have an idea_!"

"_What an idea_?" Jimin ikutan berseru heboh melihat Taehyung yang juga heboh.

Kemudian Taehyung membawa Jimin dan yang lain mendekat dan ia mulai membisikkan idenya. Jimin menyerngit mendengar ide Taehyung itu. Setelahnya Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau!"

Hoseok memukul belakang kepala Jimin yang dibalas dengan suara mengaduh. "Itu sudah cukup bagus, bodoh. Kau tidak mau saranku dan Jungkook, lalu tidak mau memakai saran Taehyung? Kalau begitu jangan minta bantuan kita lagi!"

"Benar!" Jungkook membela Hoseok. Dia sebal juga dengan Jimin. Saat meminta bantuan padanya heboh sekali, begitu diberi saran malah menolak.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti saran Taehyung. Tetapi kalian harus tetap membantuku ya."

Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung pura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin dan mereka malah asik memainkan ponsel mereka. Jimin mengerang mengacak rambutnya. Mengesalkan juga punya tiga sahabat yang sungguh _baik_.

.

.

.

.

Setiap awal tahun ajaran baru, sekolah Jimin selalu mengadakan demonstrasi untuk mempromosikan sekolahnya. Ada yang mendemokan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, mata pelajaran, bahkan mendemokan makanan kantin. Hal ini dijadikan Jimin sebagai kesempatan untuk memberitahu seluruh siswa kalau Jimin sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari seorang Min Yoongi yang kelewat manis itu.

Ini semua ide dari Taehyung. Seharusnya Jimin sudah tahu kalau Taehyung itu manusia ajaib. Tingkahnya ajaib, perkatannya ajaib, pola pikirnya ajaib, dan idenya juga ajaib.

Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh ketiga temannya Jimin. Mulai dari _setting_ tempat hingga pakaiannya. Dan Jimin hanya mempersiapkan mentalnya. Karena sungguh, ide Taehyung ini mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Tapi demi Yoongi tersayang yang manis itu, Jimin rela melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada di stand fotografi bersama teman-temanya. Kesukannya pada kegiatan mengambil gambar ini sudah ia lakoni hampir separuh hidupnya. Ketika sedang asik melihat beberapa kamera yang bagus, Yoongi mendengar teman-temannya tertawa dan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Yoongi hanya menyerngit bingung dan bertanya pada Seokjin.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa semua tertawa dan melihat kearahku?"

Seokjin menyempatkan tertawa lagi sebelum menjawab, "Lihat saja ke lapangan."

Yoongi mengikuti perkataan Seokjin dan langsung melihat kearah lapangan basket. Matanya langsung melotot dan rahangnya terjatuh begitu saja. Yoongi merasa sudah gila dan ia berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

Sekarang seluruh siswa yang berada disekitar lapangan tertawa dan menunjuk Yoongi. _Oh tuhan, ambil aku sekarang._

.

.

.

Ditengah lapangan, saat ini, Jimin sedang menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh siswa menoleh padanya. Dibelakang Jimin sudah ada tiga sahabatnya yang membawa spanduk cukup besar serta menyebarkan confetti. Mereka berjalan menyebrangi lapangan menuju _stand_ fotografi.

Seokjin semakin terbahak melihat Jimin yang mendekat, bahkan ia sampai berjongkok. Yoongi menatap datar pada Jimin yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Dalam hati Yoongi benar-benar mengutuk tingkah aneh kekasihnya.

Lalu dari arah berlawanan Namjoon berlari-lari menuju Yoongi. Ia melewati Jimin dan rombongannya. Napas Namjoon menjadi satu-satu karena ia berlari cukup kencang dari lorong sekolah.

"Yoongi _hyung_, kau tahu, Jimin sungguh aneh! Dia—"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya dan ragu-ragu menengok ke belakang, karena dari tadi Yoongi selalu menatap ke belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Begitu ia menengok, Namjoon tidak kuasa untuk tidak menahan tawanya. Membuat Yoongi semakin kesal dengan Jimin.

.

.

Heol, tahu kenapa?

.

.

.

Karena Jimin saat ini sedang mengenakan T-Shirt hitam yang bertuliskan;

SORRY, YOONGI IS MINE.

Dan spanduk besar yang bertuliskan sama dengan T-Shirtnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih Jimin!"

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin menjauh dari lapangan atau kalau bisa menjauh dari sekolah. Yoongi malu besar, sangat. Pacarnya ini maunya apa sih? Kenapa ingin menarik perhatian seluruh siswa dengan cara _absurd _seperti ini.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"

"Sungai Han!"

"Ngapain?"

"Ceburin kamu!"

Jimin berhenti dan otomatis Yoongi juga berhenti karena tangan mereka masih bertautan. Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah manis Yoongi yang halus tanpa celah. Membuat Jimin ingin merasakan kelembutannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ marah denganku?"

Yoongi diam.

"Atau kau malu?"

Yoongi masih diam.

"Kau tidak mau seluruh siswa tahu kalau kita berkencan?"

Yoongi mulai menatap Jimin dan menggigit bibirya, "Bukannya seperti itu. hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, _hyung_?"

"Aku terlalu terkejut. Kau berlebihan."

Jimin mendelik, yang seperti ini dibilang berlebihan? "Kenapa berlebihan? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada semua orang kalau kita berkencan. Kau milikku, _hyung_."

Yoongi merona mendengar Jimin mangatakan bahwa ia miliknya. Sepertinya memang Yoongi ingin dimiliki oleh Jimin. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat mata mereka bertatapan. Ada perasaan hangat saat Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus dan membelai wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu terkejut. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah cara terbaikku untuk memberitahukan kepada semua orang kalau—"

"Kalau aku milikmu. Baiklah Park Jimin, aku memaafkanmu."

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yoongi. Seluruh siswa yang ada disana bersorak gembira walau ada beberapa yang menangis. Dan yang menangis itu pastilah penggemar Yoongi.

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dan memberinya ucapan selamat disertai pukulan kecil dibahu Jimin.

"_Man_, kau gila!" Hoseok memukul punggung Jimin beberapa kali. Jimin hanya bisa mnegaduh dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Benar, aku gila. AKU GILA KARENA MIN YOONGI."

"Whoaaaa!"

Suara teriakan riuh rendah pun terdengar dari lapangan basket. Bahkan siswa yang berada didalam ruangan langsung keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin karena ia merasa sangat malu dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dimata Jimin tingkah Yoongi menjadi sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis. Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan berbisik kecil.

"Yoongi, _you are mine_."

Dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan bisikan juga.

"_Absolutely, I'm yours_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan aneh. Jimin jadi ikut-ikutan menatap Yoongi dengan aneh juga.

"Jimin."

"Ya."

"Kalau ingin semua orang tahu kita berkencan, kenapa tidak dideklrasikan saja?"

"Apa?"

"Atau kau bisa menciumku didepan umum."

"Apa?"

Jimin hanya bisa melongo parah sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya dengan datar. Lalu Jimin menengok kesamping dengan takut. Sesuai dugaan, Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Jimin nyengir dengan tampang bersalah.

"Aku…tidak tahu."

"Hey Jimin! Berhenti! Sini kau biar kuberi kau tinju mautku."

Hoseok dan Jungkook mengejar Jimin yang sudah lari lebih dulu karena tahu ia akan diberi pelajaran penting dari keduanya. Sedangkan Taehyung tertawa gembira melihat Jimin yang berlari seperti dikejar hantu.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Ga jelas kan? Hahaha namanya juga iseng.

Taehyung-ah maafkan kakak ya hahaha….

Okelah, terserah kalau mau review~

xD


End file.
